Historia de una madre
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: Dinamarca, cuentos y Hans Christian Andersen.


Er... bueno Dinamarca no es mío por mucho berrinche que haga, y Hans Christian Andersen tampoco es mío... ni ninguno de sus cuentos, y esto esta hecho sin fines de lucro... aunque si lo estuviera tampoco creo que ganara nada... XD

* * *

Se detuvo viendo extrañado a la mujer que estaba sentada en la calle, sobre su cabeza solo llevaba un delgado chal para protegerla del frío, aun cuando entre sus brazos reposaba un montoncito de mantas. Frunció un poco el ceño al ver que el bulto se movía, y de él sobresalía un pequeño bracito, la mujer acuno lo que seguramente sería su hijo contra su pecho mientras sonreía ampliamente y le murmuraba palabras que no alcanzaban a escucharse.

¿Estás bien?̶ Su acompañante regreso un par de pasos al notar que no le seguía, y miro en la misma dirección que él, sonriendo suavemente ante la escena.

̶ No lo entiendo…̶ confesó volteando a verlo, provocando que el otro le mirara confundido

̶ ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Mathias?̶ cuestiono suavemente mientras la mujer se ponía en pie, y comenzaba a andar por las frías calles de Copenhague.

Dinamarca busco sus ojos con expresión confundida y ligeramente desolada ̶ A ella... Hans, a ella… ̶ señalo el lugar por donde se había ido ̶ ¿Cómo… cómo funciona? ¿Cómo puede estar feliz si estaba temblando de frío?

El cuentista alzo una mano acariciando su mejilla con ternura, el mayor era muchas cosas, fuerte, bromista, poderoso, celoso y egoísta, incluso un poco cruel en algunas ocasiones, pero en otras despedía tanta inocencia como cualquier niño que encontrara jugando entre los callejones, incluso mucha más que ellos.

̶ Vamos, acompáñame a casa y podrás preguntarme todo lo que quieras ̶ le instó tomando su mano para tirar de ella con suavidad ̶ Que parece que va a nevar de un momento a otro y no me apetece que nos agarre en plena calle.

El más alto se dejo llevar por él, faltaban pocos días para navidad y el frío había ahuyentado a la mayoría de las personas de las calles. Le dio una moneda a una pequeña que vendía cerillos en una esquina, esperaba que al igual que ellos pudiera volver pronto a casa.

Se sacaron los abrigos estando dentro de la calidez de la casa, sentándose junto al fuego, uno frente al otro, observándose con cuidado, inmersos en descubrir los pensamientos que la persona frente a ellos guardaba.

̶ Eran una madre y su bebe ¿verdad? ̶ preguntó finalmente luego de un rato de pensarlo ̶ Es decir, no creo que pudieran ser otra cosa…̶ rió un poco nervioso, temiendo parecer un idiota, pero sabía que el cuentista no se burlaría, y aquel se limitó a asentir, esperando por la pregunta que, casi podía apostar, seguía.

̶ ¿Por qué sonreía? ̶ preguntó finalmente, mirándolo con confusión ̶ Tenía frío, era obvio, entonces ¿por qué le dio todas las mantas al bebe…? y aun así sonreía….

̶ Sonreía porque a pesar de todo su hijo está bien, y eso para ella es lo más importante, por eso le dio las mantas, aunque ella tenga frío ̶ Explicó mirando con ternura la cara de indecisión del otro, sabía que no estaba conforme con la explicación, pero que no preguntaría más.

̶ Ven aquí ̶ le llamo palmeando el lugar vacío a su lado y sonriendo, rodeándolo suavemente con sus brazos cuando el rubio prácticamente se acurruco contra él ̶ Déjame contarte un cuento…

Dinamarca sonrió como muchas otras veces al escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios, acomodándose mejor contra él y cerrando los ojos para poner toda su atención. Le encantaban los cuentos de Hans y más aun si era el mismo quien se los relataba.

̶ Sabes… había hace mucho tiempo una mujer que vivía sola con su hijito, un niño muy pequeñito…. Que un día enfermo gravemente. Ella se pasó el día y la noche junto a su pequeña cuna, arrullándolo y rezando porque mejorara, pero la fiebre no bajaba y ella no tenía forma de llevarlo a atender a un hospital. Entonces llamaron a la puerta, era un hombre muy anciano que llegó entre la tormenta que se desataba afuera, el viento amenazaba con arrancarle su abrigo y su sombrero y tiritaba de frío. La mujer que tenía buen corazón, lo invito a pasar y se aprestó a avivar el fuego para que se calentara y volvió a arrullar a su hijo.

Conforme había ido hablando el danés se fue recostando hasta quedar con su cabeza apoyada en sus piernas, se había girado y abierto los ojos y observaba su rostro a la expectativa de lo que sucedería a continuación. El otro poso su mano en sus cabellos rebeldes para acariciarlos y continúo su relato.

Le habló de cómo la mujer se había quedado dormida por la noche en vela y cuando despertó el hombre había desaparecido, llevándose al bebe con él. Y la forma en que ella salió, desesperada, en su búsqueda, y encontró a la noche vestida de negro, quien le pidió que cantara para ella todas las nanas con que había arrullado a su pequeño; para después explicarle que había sido la muerte quien se llevara al niño y por donde debería ir para encontrarlo.

La mujer continúo el camino hasta que un zarzal se interpuso y a cambio de indicarle el camino, le pidió que lo apretara contra su pecho para calentarlo, pues el invierno lo había dejado sin hojas y tenía frío.

El danés hizo un gesto de dolor al enterarse de como el abrazo y la sangre ardiente de la mujer habían llenado al arbusto de hojas y hermosas flores de nuevo, pero sonrió un poco al escuchar que ella había podido seguir su camino hasta llegar a un gran lago. Cerró con dolor los ojos al escuchar como había conseguido cruzarlo, llorando hasta que sus ojos se desprendieron de su rostro y se convirtieron en hermosas perlas.

Y finalmente no pudo seguir recostado cuando la mujer llegó finalmente al invernadero donde la muerte y se encontró con la vieja sepulturera a quien dio su cabellera a cambio de poder entrar y buscar la flor en que latía el corazón de su niño.

Lo observó expectante cuando finalmente llego la muerte y la madre, ciega luego de haberle dado sus ojos al lago, amenazó con cortar dos flores más si la muerte cortaba la que correspondía a su hijo.

Escuchó con atención como eran mostradas las dos flores, una que preveía dicha y felicidad, y la otra sufrimiento y desgracia, y de sus ojos claros escapó un par de lágrimas cuando ante el temor de que la vida de su hijo estuviera destinada a la desdicha, finalmente da su consentimiento para que la muerte lo lleve al reino de Dios, pidiéndole a Él, no ser escuchada si sus súplicas contradecían la sabiduría de su voluntad.

̶ …Entonces… ̶ balbuceo tallándose los ojos con fuerza, ¡no debería llorar por cosas como esa! ̶ El bebe….

̶ Murió ̶ asintió con calma poniendo una de sus manos en sus mejillas para asegurarse de tener su atención ̶ Después de darlo todo por él, su madre lo único que en verdad quería era que fuera feliz, aun si no estaba ya con ella.

̶ Pero… lo hizo todo, cantarle a la noche, darle su sangre al arbusto, sus ojos al lago y cabello a la sepulturera y fue para nada ̶ Por una vez no estaba seguro que el cuento de su amigo le hubiera gustado, no con ese final al menos.

̶ No para nada, ella sabía que su hijo iba a estar bien, y eso es lo que realmente quieres cuando amas a alguien ¿no? Ahora imagina ese amor, amplificado cientos y cientos de veces.

El danés abrió los ojos un poco impresionado ¿era en verdad posible amar tanto? Porque entendía a lo que se refería, no era estúpido y había vivido muchísimo tiempo. Tuvo cosas y personas importantes, unas las había perdido, otras seguían con él, algunas no durarían mucho, miro a Hans con algo de tristeza, la vida humana era muy corta.

̶ Tampoco es para que pongas esa cara hombre… ̶ Fue reprendido con una suave palmada en su mejilla ̶ Si no te gustó solo tienes que decirlo̶

El danés rió un poco tomando la mano entre sus suyas y negando con la cabeza. Claro que le había gustado, le fascinaba esa forma que tenía el otro de mostrarle las cosas.

̶ No nos pongamos tristes, saltemos y brinquemos durante el tiempo que tenemos de vida, es un tiempo largo, y tanto mejor se descansa luego. Tengamos esta noche un baile ̶ citó las palabras de la abuela de la pequeña sirenita con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios ̶ O por lo menos vayamos a celebrar a un bar.

̶ ¿Y qué es lo que quiere usted celebrar señor?̶

̶ Todo, que estamos vivos y que estas hoy aquí, conmigo, que la navidad se acerca o el futuro triunfo de tu nuevo cuento… ̶ se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír ̶ El amor de las madres si eso es lo que quieres, yo no tuve una, pero si sé lo que es amar y querer aprovechar al máximo el tiempo con las personas que amas.

̶ Pillo, lo que tú quieres es una excusa para ir al bar ̶ negó con la cabeza riendo también ̶ Pero bien, no voy a negarme a una invitación, siempre tu pagues claro está.

Dinamarca sonrió como el gato que se ha comido al canario y se puso en pie buscando de nuevo los abrigos para esperar al hombre en la puerta y apresurarlo a salir, después de todo llegaría también el día en que el tendría que dejarlo partir, pero mientras sucedía, planeaba aprovechar el tiempo de la mejor forma posible y reír a su lado todo lo que pudiera.


End file.
